Nothing Without Her
by Shibalyfe
Summary: Oliver Wood's friendship with Angelina. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R7.


House: Gryffindor

Position: Prefect

Category: Standard

Prompt: Oliver Wood/ Angelina Johnson

Word count: 1155

Beta: The wonderful Tigger!

A/N: This was written for The Houses Competition Y3R7.

Nothing Without Her

Oliver sighed as he stared at the recruits in front of him; none of them looked promising. It was his first year as Quidditch captain and he wanted to assemble the best team so they could win the Quidditch Cup this year. If he won Gryffindor the cup, he would be able to keep his position as captain.

He looked at his current team. They were all so talented and he knew if they could find the right players, they would win the cup this year! He gave each team member a nod and Angelina who was sitting next to him, nudged him in the stomach.

"Looks like it is going to be a long night. Let's get started!" she urged.

Oliver looked at her and nodded. He turned to face the Gryffindor hopefuls and launched into one of his famously long speeches.

* * *

Oliver was alone in the locker room; the rest of his teammates long gone. He was sitting on the wooden bench staring at the list of names in his hands. None of them were good enough, but this was all he had. He threw the parchment away from him and hung his head. His first year as captain and he was going to let his team down.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Oliver?" Angelina's gentle voice asked.

He shrugged her hand off and stood up from the bench. "Nothing," he grumbled and busied himself in his locker.

"Don't you dare give me that, Oliver Wood! We have been friends from the moment I moved next door to you when I was seven; don't tell me that something isn't wrong."

Oliver sighed before turning back to face her. He slumped against the lockers.

"These recruits are all terrible, Ange! How are we ever going to win the cup with any one of those players?" he admitted.

"I have faith in you, Ollie! You can whip any one of them into shape!"

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so," she said and smiled. "You taught me how to play and I am one of the best players you got!"

Oliver smirked at her. "Hmm… I thought it was the Keepers who held Quidditch teams together, not ONE of the THREE Chasers. I mean there are two others to hold you up, but it's only up to me to stop the other team from scoring…"

She punched him playfully in the arm. "You wouldn't survive a day without me."

"That's probably true," Oliver said, laughing with her. He grabbed his bag and shoved her lightheartedly. "Last one to the castle is a rotten dragon egg!" he cried, taking off in a run.

Angelina cried after him and he could hear the crunch of her shoes on the gravel as she took off after him.

* * *

"I can't do that, Ange!" Oliver cried. He was pacing the room in frustration.

"Why not?" she asked. "It isn't that hard. I have seen you come up with way more complicated Quidditch plays. This isn't even half as complicated as the ' _Crouching Tiger, Gryffindor Lion_ 'play you taught us. All you have to do is go up to her and ask her to go to the ball with you."

"But she is so perfect, why would she want to go to the dance with me?"

Angelina stood up and poked him in the chest.

"Godric, Oliver! You are an amazing person! You are a talented Quidditch player, a _captain_ of the Gryffindor team, smart, and handsome. She belongs in Azkaban if she turns you down!"

"You really think so?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"I know so," Angelina said.

"Alright, I'll ask her tomorrow," Oliver agreed.

* * *

Oliver fidgeted in his chair. He kept glancing at the door waiting for Daisy to arrive. He was rolling his quill in-between his thumb and forefinger, distracted. He jumped when Professor Snape slammed a hand onto his table.

"Mr. Wood, please pay attention and stop all that nonsensical fidgeting. Five points from Gryffindor! Now open your book to page three hundred and ninety-four!"

Oliver quickly rummaged in his bag and pulled out his book. A small folded piece of parchment fell out with his book onto the table. He flipped it over in his hand trying to figure out who it was from.

He eyed Snape and unfolded the parchment under the table.

 _Good luck Ollie! You can do this!_

There was no signature but he didn't need one to know who it was from. He didn't know how Angelina had gotten the letter into his bag, but it didn't matter; the effect was immediate. He felt calm and sure about the situation.

* * *

Oliver was squinting in the rain, trying to make out who had the Quaffle. It was the final game and they were ahead by one hundred points, thanks to Angelina, but the game wouldn't end until they caught the Snitch and in this rain it might be impossible.

He shouted as Angelina caught the ball from the Slytherins and made her way towards the Slytherin goal post. He cheered with the crowd when she scored another goal.

The Slytherins quickly recovered the ball and he could see the other team making their way towards him, passing back the ball back and forth to try and create confusion. Oliver's eyes were trained on the ball as he prepared himself to block the post. He didn't see the Bludger heading straight for him. He did hear Angelina call out his name, but it was too late.

He woke up to find Angelina bent over him. Her wet hair was hanging down around his face and was framing her worried eyes.

"Oliver, are you okay?" she asked breathlessly.

"What happened?" he asked, slowly getting up. He rubbed a hand over his jaw; it hurt when he tried to talk. He could feel a large bump on the left side of his face.

"You were hit with a Bludger right in the head."

His face fell. "So we lost?"

Angelina shouldered him. "Leave it to you to only care about the game, like you didn't almost die or anything!" She rolled her eyes at him but her lips broke out into a smile. "As you were falling down to the ground, like a leaf falling from a tree, we caught the Snitch! We won!"

He threw an arm around her and let out an excited cry.

"All thanks to you, Ange!"

"Me?" she asked. "I scored points tonight, but I didn't catch the Snitch!"

"No, you didn't, but you kept me sane. I couldn't have done it without you this year."

"Oh, I know." She laughed. "You would be nothing without me."

He ignored her as the rest of the team gathered around them, shouting noises of triumph, but he couldn't help thinking that she was probably right. He would be nothing without her.


End file.
